


Бои без правил

by Umbridge



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Ratings: R, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рики не хочет больше вспоминать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бои без правил

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013  
> Бета: Aizawa  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: Фанфик написан по заявке: "Рики — участник подпольных боев без правил — типа тех, что описаны в "Бойцовском клубе". Рейтинг, сюжет, пейринг — как захочет автор".

Рики устал. Устал видеть лицо Ясона: тонкое, словно изнутри подсвеченное, глаза — такие синие, что сердце останавливается. Рики не может спать. Под веками зажигаются горячечные картины, ласки и пытки, неотличимые друг от друга. В груди горит, боль и мучительная слабость опутывают с ног до головы. 

И потому Рики приходит сюда. Это единственное, что помогает. Спускается вниз по Кингс Роуд, сворачивает между пятым и шестым блоками, и выходит прямо к площадке. Не важно, дождь идет или солнце припекает, ночь или день. Рики тут не один, здесь собирается пол-Цереса. Люк устроил местечко по высшему разряду: огородил веревками, врыл столбики, получился настоящий ринг. Все желающие могут выступить, даже платить не надо. А уж для Рики пусть свободен всегда. Он тут желанный гость. Не только потому, что Люк — его приятель. Тут все хотят его видеть, и Рики даже не хочет знать, о чем они думают, когда смотрят на него. 

Он переступает через веревки, скидывает куртку и тянет футболку через голову. Оглядывается — кто сегодня будет его противником? Зрители свистят и улюлюкают: «Давай! Сделай его! Нокдаун!» Курят, попивают стаут. Рики плевать на них. Ему даже плевать на того, с кем надо драться. Главное уже начать, окунуться в движение, в ярость, выбить дурь из себя самого. На самодельный ринг выходит какой-то парень — чуть выше Рики, широкий в плечах. На бедрах едва держатся мягкие брюки, от паха к груди тянется татуировка — крылатая зверюга с огромными когтями. Рики ухмыляется. Отлично. 

Люк, который тут верховодит, встает между ними, наскоро повторяет правила, а потом орет:

— Три — два — один! Начали!

Рики бросается вперед. Короткими ударами молотит по ушам, по щекам, по шее. Противник отступает, бьет по ребрам. Они схватываются намертво. Рики смаргивает пот, смотрит в лицо парню и видит Ясона. И словно вся кровь разом ударяет в голову. Он рычит сквозь сжатые зубы, вырывается, наскакивает. Под пальцами скользит влажная от пота кожа, остаются глубокие полосы от ногтей. Парень падает, Рики валится сверху, их ноги переплетаются, пятки скользят, колени упираются в колени. Рики лупит его по лицу, прямо в синие глаза, в горячие жесткие губы, еще и еще, до крови, пока не разбивает в лоскуты, пока зубы не превращаются в труху, не лопаются брови и не ломаются кости. Пока вместо лица не остается месиво.

— Хорошо!

Он приходит в себя, когда чувствует руки Люка поперек живота. Тот оттаскивает Рики подальше, а парень на земле с трудом поднимается на колени. 

— Наш победитель — Рики Дарк! — Люк задирает его руку. Рики безразлично озирается. Слизывает кровь, вытирает пот. Перед ним снова — цересские ребята, зеваки. Трясут бутылками, кричат: «Молодец!»

Но Рики не слушает. Он отстраняется, уходит с ринга, на ходу натягивает футболку и закидывает на плечо куртку. Ему становится на малую толику легче. Ненадолго. Но он хочет вернуться к себе и уснуть. Пусть освобождение продлится всего несколько часов. Плевать. Рики отдохнет. А потом — будет терпеть до следующей драки.

И бить в его лицо снова и снова.


End file.
